Drawing mechanisms which operate horizontally, like in the case of casino roulettes, are known. Such drawing mechanisms have completely reliable and random game results, although they must comply with a series of technical requirements both in terms of their manufacture and their installation, including, among others                high-tech mechanical manufacturing,        accuracy in assembly, installation and maintenance in the space in which it is to be located,        the foregoing, in addition to the considerable weight and volume, result in a high financial cost, limiting the use of said mechanism except in those cases for which use is essential.        
Therefore, a first technical problem of the devices of the state of the art is the number of requirements for correct operation and the high manufacturing and maintenance costs.
Vertical roulettes with a circumference on the outer perimeter of which there are arranged a series of numbered radial slots and an arrow in the central shaft which can be moved by manual rotation or by being connected to the shaft of a motor driving it, being able to rotate the central arrow or the wheel. This model is well known although it is rather unreliable for the player because both the drive and the subsequent rotation and final stop of the arrow, can be controlled by means of the actual system used. This drawing process is not reliable if random results and an uncontrollable time duration for the result of each drawing are required.
A second technical problem of the drawing devices of the state of the art is the lack of reliable randomness of some in terms of their operating principle.
Therefore, it is necessary to have a device that solves the technical problems raised in the description.